


Burdens

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been there for Sam. <br/>Set early season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burdens

Sam's never not known a time when he didn't have Dean watching out for him. Even at Stanford, he knew if he needed Dean, all he had to do was call. Dean's always been there for Sam. Not only as his big brother, but the lynchpin of the Winchester family. The one who looked out for all of them, who acted as mediator, older brother, and the force that held them together as a family.

Never once had Sam considered the toll such a role took on Dean. Even in a hospital bed, dying, Dean was still trying to be the peacemaker between Sam and John. Only lately, with Dad's death, and almost losing Dean, had Sam started to really see his brother. Dean's shoulders don't seem as straight and strong as Sam remembered. His smiles rarely reach his eyes anymore, and his whole body seemed weighted down by some awful burden he's been carrying for month's now.

Sam's been trying to get Dean to open up to him more, to let Sam carry some of the weight. But Dean was being Dean. Too use to being the one everyone leaned on. All Sam could to was keep trying, and to be there when Dean needed him.


End file.
